


One Night In Brazil

by alexxxford



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxxford/pseuds/alexxxford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A het one shot featuring Heikki Kovalainen. Was posted a while ago on Tumblr but posting it as a practise on here (and in honor of Heikki who I don't want to leave F1!). It should be slightly improved too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night In Brazil

Heikki Kovalainen was gorgeous. That much was instantly obvious. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He was tan an muscular. If that wasn't enough, he was one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. He was quite quiet, kept to himself. I was lucky enough to know him as my brother was one of his closest friends and teammates, an engineer at Caterham who'd known Heikki since his karting days.

Well, as far as I was concerned we were perfect for each other. Unfortunately he didn't agree. I mean, he was the kind of guy who would never sleep with his best friends little sister. That's ignoring the 10 year age gap. That was part of why he was so appealing.

He was telling me this as we downed Mojito's in a bar in south America. It was nearly the end of the season and I didn't want to let him escape again. I didn't want to go home for the winter in different countries and be faced with not seeing him for months. Maybe longer if I didnt come out to visit my brother.

He looked at me, those wide, twinkling eyes, and I watched his heavy biceps contract as he lifted the glass to his mouth and take a long sip. 

“Mia, love, give it up." A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he says it and just noticing this gives me butterflies. How I'm retaining my cool I have no idea. "I'm not going to take your innocence”. 

I fold my arms and huff grumpily. Oh yeah, and there's that too. I push my hair back out of my face and bite my lip, thinking of my next plan. He's watching me closely the whole time, and I know he's cracking. I order us another couple of cocktails, and he rolls his eyes and pays. He doesnt have to pay. I have my purse. He's just that kind of guy.

“Your brother would kill me if he knew I was getting you drunk” he points out, never the less handing me the tall, elegantly shaped glass. 

“Do you have to tell my brother everything you do?” I purr seductively, but he just smiles. 

“Give it up” He mouths, a wicked grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

I push my long blonde hair over my shoulder and rest my head on my hand pouting. We carry on like this for another hour or so, meanwhile I keep ordering drinks. I can handle my alcohol well, I have to in order to keep up with Heikki, but I can tell my plans working. Maybe it's helping that I slipped the bar lady $30 when Heikki went to the loo to double the shots in Heikki's drinks. I couldnt quite believe she actually agreed. She slipped the notes in her bra with a wink, telling me 'good lucky' in a heavy accented and husky voice.

“Why do you want to have sex with me?” He asks out of the blue, full, soft lips suck on the straw of his Martini. 

I shrug nonchalantly, as if really, I’m not that fussed. “I heard you’re a good lover” I look up at him through my thick eyelashes, batting them slightly.

“From who?”

“Sources”. It’s true, Heikki may seem reserved, but I’ve heard he can be quite the other way. The paddock can be just like high school, gossip spreads fast. Heikki was quite the dark horse. It was a piece of infomation I had heard years ago and had fascinated me with Heikki since.

He leans into me then, slightly off balance due to the alcohol. “I’ve known you, since you were like...eleeevveennn” he’s slurring ever so slightly now and that beautiful Finnish accent was more prominent. “It’s wrong?”

I don’t say anything, his face is only inches from mine now, I can feel his hot breath across my face, and smell his aftershave, making ever cell in my body tingle. I can see how long his eyelashes are, I can see his adams apple bob in his throat as he swallows.

We hold eye contact as I hold my breath. Then everything blurs into grey as my eyes shut and his warm, firm hands grab my sides and his lips crash into mine, hard. His tongue fights its way straight into my mouth, our teeth crashing briefly. One of has arms wraps around me and he pulls my body up against his, the other moves to my face, his thumb brushing my cheek gently for a moment, before sliding back into my hair. He holds it in his fist, keeping my face against his, so I can’t break away.  
With one arm he’s able to lift me up onto his lap and I wrap my arms around him to hold on, scared I’ll fall. He pulls his face away and looks down at me, eyes on fire.

“Mia, what am I doing” He drops his forehead, resting it on mine, he’s panting a little. “What you do to me…”

“It’s what I want you to do to me” a say between shallow breaths as my heart beats 200 beats a minute.

He dips in, kissing me again passionately, biting on my lip, then pulls back and whispers into my ear, hot breath across my neck, making me feel more drunk than twenty cocktails.

“Let’s go”

He wraps his arm around my hips possessively, as we head out of the bar into the lobby, then slip into a lift up to his top floor apartment. It’s nearly 2am and the hotel is eerily quiet. Maybe because it’s a Tuesday. Maybe it’s still too early for the part people to me back. The tension in the lift is suffocating. Spanish music plays quietly. The light is blue tinged. 

The bell pings. The doors snap open. It almost makes jump. A window at the end of the corridor was open, a light breeze blowing the curtain about. Traffic hums filling the corridor. People are arguing in Spanish in one room. A baby is crying on a different floor. There’s a clock in the hall ticking and a siren passes fifteen floors below. And here we are. Two old friends. Two new lovers. 6000 miles from home. On the top floor of a hotel in an unknown country. Where no one knows us.  
I fall down onto the large king bed, he falls on top of me, removing my clothes, replacing them with kisses, every inch of my body. His hands worship my skin as he sucks on a sensitive spot on my neck as my hands roam his muscular back.

“I’ve wanted this, for so long” his voice is breathy in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He leans across me and pulls a foil wrapper out of the draw.

“Oh were you expecting to get lucky?” I raise an eyebrow, taking the packet off him, tearing it open with my teeth and rolling the condom down over him, making him groan and throw his head back. He rolls me, holding my hips so that I am on top of him.

“I am lucky” he whispers, and positions me on top of him. “You ready?”

I nod, all of a sudden nervous, but that smile, looking up at me, makes me feel like everything’s okay. That this is right.

He pushes into me slowly, easing me down on top of him. The pain is sharp, making my cry out and throw my head back. He reassures me, his hands massaging my sides. Gently he begins to rock his hips, his hands holding me tightly, moving me against him, angling me perfectly. He rolls over again so that he is on top now and he continues to move into me, each time electric vibes zap through my body, as my pulse dances in time to his rhythm. 

"Oh Mia" he groans, his eyes shut tightly.

I feel it as I loose myself to him and him to me. I can't stop myslef from calling out, calling his name.  
He pushes his forehead to mine again, this time with a thin sheen of sweat between us, and he kisses me one last time, before pulling out and rolling off me. I look over to him, his bare chest rising and falling.

“Heikki” I whisper, though it feels like a dirty word now. Like a secret between us. Like using it so casually is out of context. I can feel tears prickling in my eyes and my power vanishes, my act evaporates. Laying on my back, breathing heavy, heart fast. My whole body aches, but mostly my heart.

He turns his face to regard me, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he says gently.

“Wh-what now?” My voice is faint as reality dawns. His expression alters slightly, toughens. He pulls me into a hug and I rest my head against his warm, moist chest. He buries a kiss into my hair.

“You know” he mumbles. “Everything goes back to normal now”. I blink away tears, praying he won’t feel them on his skin. He strokes my hair, planting another kiss. “Are you okay”  
I nod, unable to speak. Now I know why he always resisted before. Because he’s too much older than me. Because my brother would die. Because he’s too busy with work. Because he’s known me since I was fifteen. Because I need someone my own age. Because we only see each other a few times a year.


End file.
